


Billionaire

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Series: Three things [1]
Category: The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a billionaire has it's perks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billionaire

Billionaire.

Money can’t buy you happiness.

Bruce Wayne knows the truth of this statement. He built an empire on top of an empire. His net worth is 6.9 billion dollars. He earns more and more annually. Most of it is donated, the rest is divided up between off shore accounts and personal investments. But it isn’t until a young boy becomes his ward does he feel happy for the first time in _decades_  
.   
He watched as the young boy’s parents fell, crashing into the dirt with loud cracks. Their bodies lay still as their child screamed and wailed. He paid the funeral expenses.

_“I’ll be okay, at least that’s what everyone has been telling me.”_

Didn’t he know the truth of that. Bruce had never come to terms with his parent’s death. It had created a monster in him. A drive to sacrifice everything for the greater good. He still didn’t know what that greater good was – but he’d be damned if he didn’t try. He looked at the raven haired acrobat and knew, knew immediately what he had to do. He couldn’t let another boy be consumed by Gotham.

_He had to help the boy become the thing that consumes it._

So he takes Dick Grayson in. The media has a field day with this news and it’s the first thing Bruce teaches him. Being the adopted son of a billionaire means that you have to start living two lives; a private life and a public one. Dick laughed at that.

“I’ve been doing that my whole life: Acrobat, remember?”

Bruce smiled. 

Dick looks so goddamn small in the estate. He wandered around the vast, tomb like rooms. Bruce stayed back, giving him time to take in the sights and the sounds of the creaking mansion. Eventually they head up to Dick’s room. It was his own room when he was younger. The acrobat leaps onto his bed, bouncing and smiling. He paused.

“Can I jump on the bed?”

“So long as you don’t break it,” he responded.

Dick returned to his jumping, his laughter making the mansion seem a little less empty.

Then Dick found the cave. It was bound to happen eventually. Aside from the first night, Bruce had been scarce. He turned the corner and found the wide eyed boy. With no other choice, he pulled back his cowl, revealing his secret identity. A fire was lit in his blue eyes that night, a fire that Bruce had saw every time he looked into the mirror.

When Dick swoops in at Haly’s circus, he remembered why he didn’t have sidekicks, wards, attachments. Because attachments made him weak. But Dick handled himself. He gained a partner that night, and a son as well.

So he created an account in Dick’s name. He puts $150,000 in the account to start it. He doesn’t tell Dick. He improved on Robin’s suit. The design Dick’s mother created stays on the suit. Bruce added protective casing to help cushion whenever Dick might fall – or get kicked too hard.

Money doesn’t buy happiness – but it does help protect it.


End file.
